My New Friends
by Sir KingShitbomb
Summary: Sacred Heart Hospital is under the watch of three professional doctors straight from Point Place, Wisconsin; Eric Forman, Steven Hyde and Donna Pinciotti! What could happen in the Scrubs universe with these bunch?


[Scrubs]

My New Friends

_We enter today's episode with J.D. awakening from his deep slumber after smacking the alarm on his clock which always signaled a new day._

Today was another day as a colleague at Sacred Heart, however it was no ordinary day. Dr. Bob Kelso, has been informing us that today he was opening doors for some overseer doctors. Some of the best anyone has ever seen, he claims. What would the best doctors look like ….?

_We enter J.D.'s imagination with him dressed up in a white coat with a golden "SD" on his chest and a white cape. "I am SUPER DOC!" J.D. shouts. A thunderous applause follows and in the sky a light shines in the form of a cane wrapped in a snake. "I must leave you now, to fight infections. But remember, 'I am your friendly neighborhood doctor.'" J.D. flies to action._

"I would be the best doctor ever!" I said to myself.

I drove my scooter down to the hospital after, of course, stopping by the costume shop. I parked by bike and saw Janitor giving a hard look at me. I knew he was plotting something.

"Don't try it!" I told him.

"Don't try what?" Janitor responded.

"I know you wanting to do something to my scooter!"

"What?! What do you take more for? I'm not gonna mess with your scooter. That's petty. No, I got something better in mind. Oh, much better and the best part is, you don't know when it's gonna come or what it's going to be!" He explained.

I stared into his cold cruel eyes and saw evil!

We again enter J.D.'s mind and find Janitor dressed as the devil and using a pitchfork, J.D.'s in boiling pot and the Janitor is poking at him and dunking him in it. "Admit you done wrong! Admit you stuck the penny in the door!" Janitor demanded. "NEVER!" J.D replied. "Then, you shall suffer for all eternity! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Janitor admitted and dunked J.D. in the water.

With shock eyes I told Janitor, "You're the devil!" and walked into the hospital and found a large group of people circling Dr. Cox and Bob. I ran to my best friend, Turk and started listening.

"Hey J.D." He greeted.

"Hey Turk." I also greeted, "Did I miss anything?"

"Nah, Bob just started talking."

I began to tune into Bob's talk;

"Alright, as you all know I believe in keeping this Hospital up to date in all the latest technology and codes. So, my nephew, Michael, has a group of friends and three of them are professional doctors and are coming to oversee the hospital for a while. Testing us, examining our equipment, and of course firing those who do not pass their tests."

Dr Cox then added, "One thing you forgot to mention, Bobbo, is these Wisconsinites are nothing but delinquents! Your own nephew is an idiotic pretty boy I can only imagine what kind of parasitic larvas that Michael could even be friends with! And what re-eeaally bugs me is that these so-called medical schools just give out diplomas to anyon-"

"Stop it, Perry!" Bob interrupted, "Enough of your dribble, damn it! They're coming over and your going to make this place look as professional as possible. Got it?!"

"Of course, Bobby boy" Dr. Cox agreed half – heartedly.

A face I never seen before bashed through the door and rushed to Bob. He picked him up shouting, "Uncle Bob!"

"Heheheh. Okay, Michael, put me down. Put me down. Are you gonna? Hey, Michael, put me down. PUT ME DOWN, DAMN IT!" Bob shouted.

The hugger dropped Bob and Bob introduced him to us, "Everyone, this strapping young lad is my nephew, Michael Kelso!"

Michael was smiling stupidly and waving saying, "Hey, yeah. Oh, and I got the rest of the gang, they'll be in soon."

It seemed odd the Bob would refer to his nephew as a 'young lad' he was at least in his late thirties, but I over looked that. A three more new faces walked in; a tall red head who was holding hands with a skinny slightly shorter man and behind followed another man with a small afro and wearing sunglasses.

"So these are the professional doctors, eh?" Dr. Cox announced.

"Yeah." Michael answered and ran to them, "This is Eric Forman! He's skinny!" Michael introduced the skinny one, "He's married to Donna Forman, well her name was Pinciotti. They're DOING IT!" he introduced the red-head, "Oh, and this is Steven Hyde. He was criminal when he was younger but in 1983 he decided to be a doctor after his father died and left him a lot of money!" He introduced the cool-shady one.

"Kelso," Hyde punched Michael in the arm. "They're things you don't tell people right away!"

"Oh, and Hyde punches me in the arm!" Michael added.

Dr. Cox gave a death-stare at the group and looked at Eric and said, "I know what kind of people you and your friends are, Forman … trouble makers! Sure, you got a degree and became professionals. But you're still the same as you were in the '70s, just with higher paying jobs. And in an environment like this I can only expect the worst! I'm watching you Dr. Forman, Mrs. Dr Forman and Dr. Hyde. You make one false move and I'll be all over you. Got it?"

"Well, good luck with that!" Eric answered right away.

Dr. Cox eyes widen and walked away, that was one of the scariest things I ever seen. So, Turk, Elliot, Carla and I went to greet the new doctors. I shook hands with Eric Forman, Turk shook hands with Steven Hyde and the girls greeted Donna.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Dorian. It's nice to meet you."

"Dr. Eric Forman." He replied.

"Like that show House, Dr. Eric Foreman!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah … I get that a lot."

"Sorry. Hey, how did you just take Dr. Cox like that?" I asked, curious of how anyone could stay cool and relaxed as Cox yelled at anyone.

"You mean, 'Mr. I'm Watching You'? He's not scary at all, you should see my dad. I got called a dumbass and threaten to have a foot up the ass everyday. Compared to Red, Dr. Cox is a fluffy bunny."

"Wow …"

_We enter J.D.'s mind another time. Dr. Cox is yelling at what J.D. thought Red Forman would look like. Red Forman just shouts, "Shut up, dumbass!" kicks him right in the ass, getting his boot stuck in it!_

"… He would need some serious surgery." I said to myself and Eric seemed confused.

The girls giggled and rushed off with Donna. Turk said to Hyde, "So, you're a surgeon too, eh? Well, I have a problem with a patient you probably could help me out with." They walked off.

"Well, I guess it's just me and you." Eric said.

I found some new friends.


End file.
